


Его история

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Град-на-стекле [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bartenders, Choking, Cyberpunk, Gen, Nightmares, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Бармен по имени Бен мог бы рассказать о себе одну историю. Но нет того, кому бы он мог это доверить.





	Его история

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной осколок Града-на-стекле (https://ficbook.net/collections/9099718).  
> Для атмосферы можно послушать Decoded Feedback - Bio-Vital; Duality и Jot Maxi - Jot Set Radio Future; Warning Smash.

В баре «Шторм III», одном из тех, что встречают вас неоновой буквой «А» на дверях, есть бармен, который всегда носит одежду с длинными рукавами. Совершенно неважно, какую погоду устроят на этот раз — хоть «разгар июля», хоть «суровые заморозки» — он будет в толстовке, спортивном костюме «Стелла Марис» или рубашке с длинными рукавами от «Лоуфай». Не подумайте ничего: бармен разговорчив и дружелюбен, и все знают, что зовут его Бен и что он мастер приготовления флэшей, один из лучших в Венере. Да только есть у Бена эта странность с длинными рукавами, о причине которой можно лишь догадываться. Хотя, длинные рукава до поры до времени не привлекают никакого внимания; привлекает его, в первую очередь, тот факт, что Бена никогда не увидишь за оверлеем. Да, он добросовестный работник, он даже часто остаётся в баре после рабочего дня, чтобы навести порядок, но расчёты он производит исключительно на внешнем компьютере и заказы записывает точно так же на внешний диктофон — значит, дело не в трудоголизме. Обычно и этого никто не замечает, поскольку большинство людей приходит редко и не всегда в смену Бена. Но у более-менее постоянных клиентов невольно возникают разного рода вопросы.

К счастью, венерианский менталитет не допускает бестактных вопросов к незнакомым людям, даже по причине искреннего беспокойства, и бармен по имени Бен живёт спокойно вместе со своей тайной. На самом деле, ему важно сокрытие факта не столько от других людей, сколько от себя. Длинный номер на руке — уж лучше бы там остался шрам — неизменно вызывает у него раздражение. Кстати, заметили? Бен никому не говорит своего полного имени и возраста. Не идентифицируется. Он этого избегает и искусно уводит разговор в другую сторону от темы. В Системе он значится как убитый, и это, в общем-то, простая деловая формальность, но ему не хочется тратить время на объяснения, почему его нельзя найти по имени, если он обычный человек. Впрочем, андроиды и амароиды не задают лишних вопросов: они изначально распознают его как машину, поскольку Бен, как и они, записан в сети под сложным идентификационным номером. Иронично, ведь в нём, в отличие от большинства жителей Венеры, не осталось совсем ничего от машины.

На самом деле, если бы в бар сегодня зашёл человек, которому Бен вдруг бы смог довериться — одинокий незнакомец, который никогда больше не вернётся, или знакомый, с которым Бен давно не контактировал — тот бы узнал всю историю. И рассказана она была бы, конечно, во всех красках. Бен всё-таки разговорчив и дружелюбен. Он бы запустил конвейер, приготовил свой коронный флэш «Эквинокс» за счёт заведения и начал с деловым видом:

— Знаешь, пару лет назад я получил работу в агентстве сетевой безопасности «Дефкон». Конечно, я не сразу туда попал, — тут бы он наверняка почесал бритый затылок, немного хмурясь, — меня «завербовали». Я всё же думаю, это было моим личным, сознательным решением на тот момент. Я был в радикальной группировке, вместе с парой человек сносил правительственные сайты. Мы даже корневые серверы подрывали, представляешь? А потом я решил защищать их от посягательств. Подло звучит? Не думаю. Ведь прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем я окончательно переметнулся. Но и на другой стороне было не всё в порядке.

Возможно, он бы печально усмехнулся. Несколько помешкав, наклонился бы к доверенному субъекту и приподнял левый рукав.

— Во мне нет этого микродерьма после того случая, — сказал бы он негромко, но отчётливо, и быстро спрятал свой номер, вновь усмехаясь. — И слава Марсу, что я добился этого исключения. Я бы не хотел снова выдёргивать из себя чип.

Если бы доверенный субъект до сих пор показывал понимание и готовность слушать, Бен рассказал бы о «том случае» так, что перед ним всё предстало бы как будто на экране — потому что Бен отличный рассказчик с отличной памятью.

* * *

С Беном была Эми Спектр и её личный андроид Лючия. Если бы Бен не знал, он бы не поверил, что это суровая и холодная с виду Эми создала дизайн для Лючии, так как Лючия была всегда одета во что-то очень яркое, вроде жёлтого костюма с красными квадратами, а её чёрные жёсткие волосы были заплетены в два смешных торчавших в разные стороны хвоста. Передвигалась Лючия крайне плавно и быстро, так как обладала колёсами вместо ступней. Сама же Спектр ступала твёрдо, по-военному, и не носила ничего другого, кроме чёрной рабочей униформы и пальто. Многие считали её серьёзной и исполнительной работницей, которая ничего лишнего не сделает и не скажет.

* * *

— А на самом деле она была почти такой же авантюристкой, как и я, — заметил бы Бен.

* * *

В тот день они выкрали карты допуска третьего уровня — у них самих был только второй — и решили пробраться в систему от имени главного администратора. Третьего уровня было достаточно, чтобы найти большинство секретных файлов в локальной сети. Им нужно было совсем немного.  
  
— Ты только представь себе, — задумчивый, серьёзный взгляд, — раньше файлы-убийцы были не более чем глупой страшилкой, а теперь ты можешь поймать подобие легендарного BarelyBreathing.exe на свой грёбанный чип и умереть за просмотром ленты новостей. Просто потому, что твоя стандартная защита один раз дала сбой. Потому, что кто-то смог найти уязвимый узел и атаковать его.  
  
Они спокойно прошли в кабинет №820; Лючия заехала вслед за ними, и двери автоматически закрылись. Эми тут же подошла к компьютеру и с помощью карты запустила его. Большой оверлей поприветствовал их заставкой с некой звёздной системой, и поскольку изображение было сверхреалистичным, у Бена на мгновение возникло чувство, будто перед ними открылся вход в карманную вселенную. Но нет — пальцы, как обычно, проходили сквозь оверлей, не ловя при этом никаких ощущений.

— Найди все данные, связанные с делом  _ДжойСет_ , — приказала Эми.

— Запрос принят, — ответила Лючия и установила контакт с компьютером. Буквально через несколько секунд она выдала ответ: — Найдено 32 файла.

— Есть ли там графические данные? — спросил Бен. Лючия задумалась — ох, нет, андроиды ведь не думают — начала сканировать результаты и скоро ответила ему:

— Мне вывести файл с картой на экран?

— Да, — подтвердила Эмишен.

В следующую секунду заставка со звёздной системой сменилась трёхмерной интерактивной картой штата; как минимум десять мест на ней были подсвечены красным. Эми и Бен стали разглядывать изображение и наперебой контактировать с ним: вот смерть в Эверетте от удушья, вот два зарегистрированных случая внезапного помешательства в Кенневике, вот ещё три жалобы на «голоса в голове» в Беллингхеме…

* * *

— Тебе, наверное, уже понятно, что  _ДжойСет_  — это компьютерный вирус, который поражает людей. Он проникает в твою память и ищет там слабые места — любые неприятные или болезненные воспоминания — и давит на них, вызывает снова и снова моменты, которым ты не можешь противостоять, множит навязчивые мысли, искажает их до чудовищного своим громким, назойливым голосом.

Интересно, понравился ли бы «Эквинокс» доверенному субъекту? О, да, наверняка понравился бы. Это верх мастерства Бена, это лучшее, на что он способен.

— Как только агентству стало известно об этом вирусе, я понял, что здесь замешан парень из моей прежней банды, Джоуи. Его стиль. Но мне не дали заниматься этим делом, и мои предложения никто не хотел проверять. Они хотели привязать дело к какому-то мелкому воришке криптодолларов, представляешь! Поэтому дорогая коллега предложила мне заняться этим самостоятельно — она тоже была возмущена действиями начальства.

* * *

— Смотри-ка! — оживилась Эми, открывая очередное место на карте. — Кажется, всё началось здесь.

Экран отобразил подробную информацию о деле. Это произошло в Милтон-Лейке — человек, женщина в возрасте двадцати семи лет, зашла в интернет-казино «Политикил» и после пары часов игры внезапно вспомнила о тяжёлом моменте своей жизни — содержание воспоминаний не разглашается из этических соображений — что вызвало у неё в итоге недомогание. Сначала она не придавала этому большого значения, но очень быстро мысли стали слишком навязчивыми, что было для неё, по её же словам, нехарактерно, и она решила обратиться в скорую психмедпомощь. Медмехи выявили серьёзные неполадки в её чипе, которые провоцировали посыл большого количества несанкционированных импульсов в мозг. Лишь в результате перечипирования проблема была устранена. Несколько подобных случаев разной степени тяжести было зарегистрировано в тот же день или парой дней позже; сайт «Политикил» был досконально проверен, но предъявить претензии к нему было не за что — на сервере не было обнаружено подозрительной активности или вредоносного контента.

— То есть, этот сайт — не первоисточник, — задумчиво произнёс Бен.

— Тем не менее, через него мы можем попытаться найти нужный адрес. Лючия, перейди на «Политикил».

Эми встала напротив оверлея так, что в её голубых глазах отражалось содержимое экрана, а кожа, довольно тёмная, стала ощутимо бледнее из-за света. Лючия зашла на сайт: страница тут же оттолкнула Бена своим чрезмерно ярким и кричащим дизайном. Этим, впрочем, грешили многие частные сайты, не подвергавшиеся постоянным проверкам и унификации.

* * *

— В общем, мы долго мучились с этим сайтом — я даже не вспомню, что мы вытворяли, чтобы вытрясти из него хоть что-то, да и нет смысла перечислять. В конце концов, мы пошли примитивным путём. Поскольку мы выяснили, что вирус далее распространялся не через сайты, но через самих людей, их чипы, связанные с сетью, это казино было единственной конкретной отправной точкой. И я попытался поймать вирус сам, чтобы отследить его путь до нас.

Интересно, сколько бы к этому моменту осталось в стакане доверенного субъекта? Если нисколько — Бен бы спросил:

— Повторить?

В зависимости от ответа, сделал бы второй флэш или просто убрал стакан. И добавил бы, покачав головой и устремив взгляд куда-то в пустоту:

— И вправду дерьмовая идея была…

* * *

Сёрфинг через Лючию проходил нудно и безрезультатно, даже несмотря на его высокую скорость. Страницы на экране сменялись так быстро, что Бен и Эми уже перестали на него смотреть, иначе это грозило сильным головокружением. Около часа прошло до тех пор, пока Бен не сказал:

— Лючия, хватит.

Роботесса прекратила поиски вируса. Эми вопросительно посмотрела на Бена.

— Мне кажется, этот вирус можно поймать только во время игры, — пояснил Бен.

— А играть могут только люди — ты к этому ведёшь?

— Да.

Спектр резко покачала головой.

— Только не таким путём, Прайм.

— Я думаю, как раз только таким и можно чего-то добиться, — стоял на своём Бен.

— Слишком опасно, я в это не сунусь! — отмахнулась Эми.

— А я и не говорю о тебе!..

— Ну, нет! — Эми схватила его за руку — её хватка была холодной, взгляд — грозный и жёсткий. — Ты этого не сделаешь, Бен.

— Послушай, ведь есть новый антивирус… — Бен сделал попытку освободиться, и Эми, на его удивление, сама разжала руку. Однако она прервала его речь:

— Он недоработан.

— Но он был достаточно эффективен при лечении последних заражённых вирусом.

Бен заговорщически улыбнулся, смотря на суровое лицо Эми. Она же, сначала никак не реагируя, вдруг ударила себя ладонью по лбу и демонстративно закатила глаза. Через минуту молчания и тяжёлых раздумий она, наконец, махнула рукой:

— Ладно, давай попробуем это дерьмо. Люди ведь до сих пор играют и находятся под угрозой.

— Тогда я сейчас найду антивирус! — оживился Бен и со своей картой доступа в руке ринулся в другой конец кабинета…

* * *

— С этого момента начинается какая-то жуткая херня.

Бен развёл бы руками: мол, что поделать. Прервался бы на то, чтобы обслужить пару-тройку подошедших клиентов, а затем вернулся бы со словами:

— Я не помню, что было на самом деле. Знаю только со слов Эмишен, что я вошёл в сеть с кучей защит, играл весьма удачно, травил шутки, а потом стал вспоминать всякое дерьмо из прошлого как бы между делом. Что именно я говорил — она не помнит. Или утверждает, что не помнит. Никакие защиты не помогли спастись от вируса. Она говорит, через пять минут я уже пытался придушить сам себя, и ей пришлось меня вырубить. А потом нас, вроде как, обнаружили. Ну, моя версия происходящего имеет немного общего с этим. Слушай внимательно и постарайся не смеяться.

* * *

Бен пробыл в космосе слишком долго — и напрасно. Его тело успело ненормально измениться за это время, настолько, что благополучно вернуться на Землю он бы уже не смог: просто не пережил бы дальний полёт. Никто из экипажа не пережил бы. Связь на станции находилась в плачевном состоянии, но Бен ни с кем и не собирался разговаривать: ни с Ирис, ни с Эмишен, ни с… любым другим человеком на Земле. Он не хотел, чтобы они увидели его деформированные длинные конечности и болезненное бледно-синее лицо, не хотел, чтобы они жалели и скучали, не хотел сам скучать и жалеть. Он даже не знал наверняка, совпадало ли течение времени на Земле со временем на станции. Не исключён был и вариант, что ему больше некому было звонить. А Бен не хотел сожалеть ещё больше, ведь сожаление и так работало в нём в фоновом режиме, парализовало изнутри, звучало в голове злым голосом, деформировало его сознание вдобавок к телу. «Злой» голос — потому что это не был голос Бена. Он был чужим, появился в его голове с тех самых пор, как он подцепил  _ДжойСет_ и не смог остановить заразу вовремя; вирус распространился на каждую клеточку его организма, глубоко въелся в разум и подавил часть личности Бена, поставив себя взамен. Что бы Бен ни делал, где бы он ни был — злой голос напоминал ему. Злой голос проводил аналогии, призывал неприятные воспоминания, искажал видение и тем самым провоцировал провалы в памяти. Бен отчего-то был уверен, что если бы не было злого голоса, не было бы этих провалов, даже несмотря на ухудшившееся состояние здоровья.

Станция «Троян-4538» была одной из худших, если не самой худшей. В этом были уверены все члены экипажа, и не без оснований: еды оставалось всего на пару земных месяцев, и её приходилось экономить не в пользу здоровья, начальство не отвечало на большинство звонков, помощь только обещали, но не торопились высылать. Им даже безнадёжно сломанного робота-уборщика не заменили, поэтому низшие обязанности пришлось взять на себя человеку. А именно — Бену. Он сделал это добровольно, поскольку из-за участившихся провалов больше не справлялся со своей прежней работой, и товарищи, в любой другой ситуации воспротивившиеся бы такому выбору, молча и безразлично приняли это. Все были слишком вымотаны, чтобы беспокоиться даже о своих друзьях. Одна мысль отчётливо нависала над станцией «Троян-4538», но до сих пор никто не осмеливался её озвучить: их бросили. Окончательно. Не хватило финансов, исследования прошли безуспешно, слишком затянулись, не принесли желанных результатов, длительное пребывание экипажа в глубоком космосе сделало его слишком слабым и немощным для обратного перелёта, и от лишней станции решили вот так просто избавиться.

Сразу после пробуждения Бен по привычке надел наушники с трансляцией юпитерских ветров, которые должны были успокаивать и глушить голос, но уже едва справлялись с этим, и в последний раз выдавил из полупустой тубы скудный завтрак, затем проглотив его в два счёта.

 _— Не слишком ли много для тебя, ничтожество?_  — услышал он в своей голове сквозь шум ветров.

Неподалёку сидели Эмили и Шикари, опустив головы над сенсорной панелью. Бен услышал лишь незначительный обрывок разговора:

— И что начальница?.. — это была Шикари. Она повернулась к коллеге, ненадолго оторвавшись от работы.

— Как всегда переадресовывает, — ответила ей Эмили, не отвлекаясь; голос её был совершенно бесцветен.

— Отстой, — обыденно вздохнула Шикари. И снова занялась настройкой панели.

Голова у Бена, как обычно, кружилась, ноги подкашивались, и он держался до сих пор, мирился с этим дерьмом. Но он давно понял, к чему дело шло. Чем меньше ртов в экипаже, тем больше их шансы на выживание, пусть и в таких жутких условиях. Они смогли бы вернуться хотя бы в пределы Солнечной системы. А Бен был не просто лишним потребителем — он был самым слабым на данный момент. День за днём ему становилось только хуже, и он всё более преисполнялся решимости закончить это.

 _— Правильно, ты же никчёмный…_  — едко прошептал голос.  _— Сделай это. Лучше никому не станет, но ты хотя бы перестанешь лгать всем вокруг._

У Бена было два выхода: продолжать глушить голос (что значило глушить себя) или убить себя (что значило убить голос). Первый вариант больше не казался ему решением проблемы. Второй же казался весьма привлекательным: он мог ведь в любое время выйти в открытый космос и задохнуться, он мог бы даже сначала объявить об этом во всеуслышание, и разве что пара человек, Джейми и Рейнольдс, стали бы вяло возражать и пытаться удержать его по старой дружбе. А в итоге они бы его отпустили и быстро забыли. Ощутили бы облегчение. Так думал Бен — или же ему внушал злой голос. Впрочем, это было не так уж важно, так как голос давно и необратимо стал его частью.

Но сначала нужно выполнить свою работу. Он, как обычно, собрался, надел скафандр. И тут-то случился провал — через секунду он обнаружил, что уже убрал весь мусор и болтается в невесомости снаружи корабля. Обычное дело в последнее время. Бен был даже рад, что «провалился» именно в этот момент, что время прошло для него так незаметно. Он посмотрел ещё раз на жалкий старый корабль, забытый всеми, и почему-то засмеялся. Злой голос не замедлил разразиться таким хохотом, что Бен моментально разгневался и тотчас приступил к разблокировке предохранительной системы скафандра. Неизвестно, сколько он выслушал предупреждений от системы, ведь всё перекрыл идиотский голос, и чем ближе Бен был к своей цели, тем более одержимым он становился.

— Ненавижу!.. — гневно прорычал он за пару секунд до того, как избавился от защитного шлема. До того, как шлем, резко сброшенный, медленно полетел вниз, кося немного влево. И это было последним, что Бен сказал и сделал. Хотя, нет — последним был его безмолвный крик, вырвавшийся вместе с воздухом из лёгких. Этот крик был ошибкой, продлившей его мучения.

 _— Посмотри, что ты наделал! Доволен?! Никому не станет лучше! Никому!.._  — надрывался в голове злой голос, впрочем, очень быстро превращаясь в невнятный грохот.

* * *

— Вот это мне… приснилось?.. Не знаю, как это назвать. Отстой галактического масштаба.

За этой репликой последовал бы тяжёлый вздох.

— А потом я очнулся в больнице и не смог открыть оверлей — больше у меня не было чипа. Его пришлось удалить, чтобы вирус не поглотил меня. Возвращать чип я категорически не хотел. Без чипа, однако, я больше не мог работать на прежнем месте, поэтому я ушёл по своему желанию. Эми осталась там, несмотря на испортившиеся отношения с начальством, но потом тоже, насколько я знаю, свалила. Вот и вся моя тупая история.  
Неизвестно, что бы сказал доверенный субъект, и был ли бы ответ вообще. Но Бену отчего-то смутно видится движение:  _рука поправляет на голове чёрную кепку с мелким синим принтом._

— Всё хорошо сложилось, — думает он вслух, негромко, теряя свой голос в шуме музыки и чужих разговоров, — я не страдаю. Просто жаль, что разработчика так и не поймали… и он продолжает…

Но рядом нет никого, кому бы стоило слышать эти слова. Разве что Ирис заходит в бар через пару секунд и тут же прыгает на высокий стул у стойки с бодрым:

— Здравствуй, братец!

— Привет! Снова с учёбы сбежала? — Бен улыбается и тут же запускает конвейер, чтобы, как обычно, приготовить для сестры её любимый «Колдблейд».

— Обижаешь! Сегодня только одна пара глобалистики была! — Ирис сбрасывает сумку с плеча и вешает её рядом.

Ирис не тот человек, которому Бен стал бы рассказывать историю, потому что она и так в курсе всего. Кроме деталей ночного кошмара — этого он ей открывать не стал. Сестра едва ли похожа на него внешне, объединяет их только характерный пристальный взгляд, который иногда пугает людей. И сейчас голубые глаза Ирис уставились, кажется, прямо на Бена, но тот знал, что она на самом деле смотрит рассредоточено, сквозь него.

«Колдблейд» готов; низкий и широкий стакан со светло-синей жидкостью и тающей в ней неоново-зелёной схемой подъезжает к Ирис, и она незамедлительно хватает его. Несмотря на резкую хватку, пьёт она очень медленно и размеренно, отвлекаясь время от времени на оверлей, чтобы ответить на сообщения. Бен же занимается обслуживанием других: вот подошла одна антрацитовая с базовыми настройками — что было очевидно из её внешности — и заказала два «Джаггернаута». А вот подъехал андроид второго поколения за подзарядкой. Новые андроиды, старые андроиды, мистер Руссо, который всегда пьёт что-нибудь с киберводкой, мисс Лейн, которая просит не добавлять в её «Огненный чай» слишком много D65, и так далее, и так далее; всё идёт своим чередом. Бармен по имени Бен продолжает спокойно жить дальше со своей нерассказанной тайной. Но если бы нашёлся такой человек, которому Бен смог бы довериться, он бы осторожно коснулся чужого запястья в том месте, куда встраивается чип. Он бы сказал, внимательно и серьёзно глядя в глаза:

— Я не хочу, чтобы это убило тебя. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Не теряй бдительности.


End file.
